ntyfandomcom-20200213-history
Haru
Haru (ハル) is the main protagonist of No, Thank You!!!. He is a young man without a name who saved Kouichi Inui, sótano’s owner, from an attempted car hit murder. By saving Inui, Haru got hit by the car instead, following which he appears to have amnesia, but the doctors believe it’s only a temporary side effect of the accident. He’s carefree to a fault and overly touchy-feely. It’s not clear if he was always like that or if the accident had something to do with it. He’s bisexual, attracted to men and women, young and old, and it doesn't take much to get them to bed. Sexual harassment is an everyday activity for him. He has a childish curiosity about everything and operates under an indecipherable set of principles. Appearance Haru is a blue-eyed young man who is 175 cm (5' 9") tall. He has black long hair which he usually wears in a ponytail. Haru stays in shape by working out every morning by doing various exercises, to which he refers as "abusing his muscles", thus having an athletic and fit build. He has two dragon-shaped tattoos, one on the left white arm that goes to the chest and the other black that goes from the thigh to the cinnamon. He wears two light blue wrist wraps, one on each wrist, that allow him to conceal a razor blade. His penis is 16cm (According to the databook and the H-scenes in the game). He wears a red T-shirt with an eagle's logo on top of a purple, short shade in very light peach shades, a blue strap on his right arm and a chain around his neck and sandal. Personality If you had to meet Haru, the first thing you should know is that he is a little forgetful. He often forgets his own tasks and other people's names, although he is told several times, but if he gives him a nickname he will probably remember that. He is athletic and likes to do exercises to maintain his body. He does not like socks and therefore he usually does not wear (except when he needs it: at work, for example). He is a friendly, confident guy who has no problem expressing his opinions. Sometimes he is distracted or even immature. He is very curious and perverted (as we saw when he decided to take the butts of his co-workers: Hiroyuki Akiyama, Kouichi Inui, Ryu Kurosawa and Maki). Another characteristic is that it is quite provocative, which leads people to give in to their desires. He only thinks about having sex with people. One of his favorite phrases is "Okay, let's have sex." Background Haru was born as a Yakuza member, with his real father being Suegami (Haru's grandfather), who runs an organization that do nasty tasks such as steal from the poor and give to the greedy rich. Haru truly does not have a name, only being called number 56 as he is Suegami's 56th child. Before the game he was given a whole summer to complete tasks to investigate Sótano's background and report it back to his organization. He doesn't have many memories about his childhood (possibly because of his amnesia), only knowing that he has been tortured and he has tortured, and practiced other forms of inhumane activities as per his grandfather's orders. He does have a few happy memories however, like Takashi Narimiya taking him to a pool, eating corn-on-a-cob or bean daifuku. Having lived at HQ all his life, and most of his "real life knowledge" coming from watching movies and TV series, he is very excited over all sorts of things common such as fireworks and cotton candy. Story Haru Pov It smells like chlorine. It reminds of me splashing in the pool as a kid. I circle the room, giving the thoroughly cleaned interior a once over...Nothing is out of order, and I don't feel uneasy. Everything is going as planned so far. I check to make sure I have my things. My only belongings are my wallet and cellphone. I only have a little cash in my wallet: 12,724 yen. I make one last check in front of the mirror.I had dried my hair and quickly tied it up after I took a shower. It's probably going to start getting hotter, so maybe I should cut it a little. But I probably shouldn't go too short because of my bald spot. I'm wearing a slightly worn-out T-shirt and some faded jeans. Nothing special. I lift the hem of the shirt to my nose. It smell like bleach. I had opted for a belt-clip for my phone since I hate not having my hands free and bags just get in the way. I slip my wallet into my back pocket and look up at the clock on the wall. My appointment is at 14:00. I'd better get going. I go into the entryway, put on my sneakers, and leave....Whoops, I'd better lock the door. I grab the key in entryway, close the door, and lock it. Maybe I should put the key in my other back pocket. I'd chosen a pair of sneaker-sandals because I don't like wearing socks, flip-flops are hard to move in, and wearing sneakers with bare feet just feels gross. I spent about two hours walking around in them yesterday. They were really comfortable and didn't give me blisters. I run down the stairs as a bit of a warm-up. Yeah. Not bad. It's not too hot out. Apparently , the temperature is going to spike tomorrow, though. The wind is pretty refreshing, but the air is wet and stickly because it's been raining the past few days. But, you know, the clear blue sky is pretty nice. I started walking toward the location. I had the direction memorized. It's a little ways away, but I might as well take a stroll. ......... After about thirty minutes of walking, the location comes into view-- along with my target. "- Target confirmed. Initiating contact." I try announcing it like in a movie or TV show. I'm not wearing a mic so I'm not actually talking to anyone, but it's kind of exciting. Why not have some fun with it? Uncontrolled car sound. "-Huh?" I glance in the direction of the noise and catch a car drifting in the intersection just as its nose pointed toward me. The driver a seedy-looking man in his 20s doesn't seem particularly disturbed. He has a firm grip on the wheel and glares straight ahead. The car finishes its turn and looks like it's going to head this way. The driver's intense gaze makes his target obvious. He's aiming at me? But why? Doing things that could get me run over by cars is something. I understand the target is a few paces ahead of me: a burly and broad figure. The man in front of me notices the car and stops to look at it, but he hasn't noticed where the car is heahed yet. Outfit 1636 st hal01 3001.png 1638 st hal01 4106.png 1637 st hal01 4005.png 1639 st hal01 5002.png 1634 st hal01 2017.png 1635 st hal01 2112.png 1633 st hal01 1016.png Trivia * The name 'Haru ' could possibly mean "light, sun, male" (陽), "spring" (春) or "clear weather" (晴). * Haru is the exclusive seme in the game. * Haru is bisexual as shown in the game. * Haru likes both men and women with big breasts and ass (Kouichi Inui and Maki fit this category). * Haru knows everything about the male reproductive system and the characteristics of the male sexual organs. Sources Category:Characters Category:No thank you